


You Can Touch Now

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Implied Twincest, Lap Dances, M/M, Teasing, Top Max, Voyeurism, implied Max/Alicia, implied wincest, sam's giant cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Kinktober day 15 prompt: lapdances. Max has been wanting Sam since he first laid eyes on him, because who wouldn't. He flirts and finally, Sam starts flirting back.





	You Can Touch Now

The first time that Max saw Sam Winchester, he wanted to climb him like a tree. He knew that Alicia felt it too and she grounded him, like she always did. She couldn’t stop him from flirting though; testing the waters. Sam was hotter than hades and funny and smart and one of the most incredible people on the planet. Who wouldn’t want to flirt with that?

It took a few meetings to decide if Sam was flirting back but finally Max realized that Sam was, just surreptitiously. He stepped it up, flirting harder, hanging in Sam’s personal space a little bit more. Finding more excuses for them to meet up - hunts or otherwise. He and Alicia travelled just as Sam and Dean did, though not quite extensively. After a few more meetings and shared hunts, the Winchesters invite the twins to the Men of Letters bunker they’d made into their home base. They needed some research help and Alicia was salivating at the thought of their library and Max, well, Max wanted to see Sam- so they went. A few other hunters showed up while they were there, turning the whole thing into a hunter’s party. There was a lot of drinking, comparing methods and weapons and outings.

“This is all very high school.” Max found himself saying to Sam as they tried to heard the hunters into a group to head into town for the night. Sam turned and looked down at him with that big smile and those dimples that Max wanted to lick.

“I went to a lot of different high schools and it was nothing like this. Freshman year at Stanford, on the other hand. So are you in the group going to the bar or the group going to the strip club?” Sam asked, trying to be nonchalant but Max could see through him.

“Well…” he started softly, causing Sam to have to bend down closer to him to hear what he was saying, “I was thinking that if everyone is clearing out maybe you and me could stay here and … I dunno… do something?” Sam’s eyes went wide and hungry at once. “I mean, I’m no stripper but something could be arranged.” 

Sam started nodding, clearing his throat and his face turned pink very fast. “Yeah, uh, yeah, that sounds good. Not you being a stripper, I mean, I have nothing against strippers. I mean, hell I was one for a year- it’s good money and I’m, uh, I’m going to shut up now and help these assholes leave, shall I?” With that, Sam wandered away and Max was left in a whirl.

Sam had been a stripper for a year? That is something that Max would have paid all the money to see. Not all his money- ALL the money. Alicia comes up to him as Sam wanders around like a man on a mission getting everyone out of the bunker.

“What are you doing?” She hisses with a smile on her face; it's a talent of hers to be able to sound angry and look approving at the same time. He smiles back.

“Treating myself. Did you know Sam was a stripper back in his college days?” The smile falls off her face at that and her head whips around to look at the man in question.

“Damn. You are so lucky. Take notes. I want all the details. I’ll do what I can to keep Dean… entertained.” She smiles again and they share a swift kiss, not wanting to get seen and questioned by the hunters all around. Some things aren’t the business of other people.

“Yeah, and that’ll be a hardship I’m sure. We will compare notes later Lici.” He swats her behind to get her moving and watches as she sidles up to Dean and gives him her best smile. No one can or has ever resisted that smile and he notes with a touch of pride that even Dean Winchester isn’t immune.

Finally, everyone is gone but him and Sam. He swings his hips as he moves towards the taller man, already feeling eager, excited. He’s been wanting this for months now, and he tells Sam as much just to see the flush on his cheeks again.

“Me too. C’mon, lets go have a drink first.” Sam turns and heads to the library and Max follows, watching the lines of Sam’s mile long legs eat up the steps. When they reach the library, Sam pulls off the shapeless, flannel overshirt and drapes it over a chair, letting Max get his first glimpse of his wide chest, tapered waist and bulging biceps.

“Jesus, you’re fucking hot.” He says, falling gracefully into a chair.

“You gotta stop saying things like that. I-I don’t take compliments well and if you keep giving them I’m going to start stuttering and blushing and turn back into a gangly, awkward teenager.” He hands Max a beer and sits at the chair he’d pulled out for himself, close enough that their legs touch.

“Nah, don’t want that. Would love to hear more about Sam the stripper though.” Sam flushes a hot red and tugs at the collar of his threadbare tee-shirt. Max strips off his own overshirt in reply and waits.

When Sam doesn’t bother speaking, just drinking and looking Max over from top to bottom like he’s trying to decide where to start, Max takes control again. “Unless… unless you’d rather see my moves and see if I can compare? I’ll bet you were good, great even.” He keeps his voice even as he stands and kicks off his shoes before bending to pull off his socks.

“I’ve got some moves.” He steps lightly, straddling Sam in the uncomfortable chair. He grinds his hips down, as a tease, and throws his head back when he realizes that he can feel Sam’s cock through his jeans.

“Don’t have that though. Damn, Sam.” He grinds down again, measuring the feel of it. “All this time I’ve been after your ass, now I’m wondering if I should offer up mine.” He rolls his hips this time, arching his back and tilting his head towards the ceiling. He can feel tentative hands on his waist and he turns his head back to Sam, rolling his whole body closer to Sam’s. He leans down to whisper into Sam’s ear and feels the shiver that runs through Sam’s whole body.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you there’s no touching the dancers?” Sam laughs and presses a dry kiss to his cheek and removes his hands.

“Oh sorry. Thought this was an “off the books” dance.” Sam’s smile is infectious and Max pulls his tee-shirt off over his head as a reward for Sam’s behavior. He grinds a few more times, forward to brush his chest against Sam’s face and down to feel his cock again. It feels even bigger and Max is nearly done teasing. His own dick is throbbing, his nipples tight, his breath fast and his torso is covered with sweat already. His lips are tingling from not being kissed.

“You can touch now.” He hopes it’s enough to make Sam take charge; he wants Sam to take charge. He’s not disappointed.

Sam stands up from the chair, still holding Max in his arms, and grabs at his calves to make him wrap them around his waist. His mouth is suddenly right there and they’re kissing furiously and Max takes a spare moment to hope that Sam knows where he’s going. He doesn’t feel like being pressed against a wall. 

They make their way through the labyrinth of hallways until Sam shoves him through a door and kicks the door shut behind them. He tosses Max bodily onto a bed that is far too small for the man in front of him and stops. Sam’s biting his lip and Max props himself up on his elbows to watch and puzzle out what’s happening.

“My turn.” Suddenly, there seems to be a different person in front of Max. Sam’s eyes go hooded and his face serious. His hips start to move, grinding and curling back and forth. His shirt comes off and Max struggles to sit up a little more and open his eyes wider. Sam moves like was born to do it. His body is so leanly muscled and full of sexual grace; it’s a beautiful thing to behold.

Sam, shirtless, turns to show off his amazing ass and drops his pants, leaving him in black boxer briefs. In a move too swift and smooth for Max to follow, Sam is suddenly on the bed, straddling him. Sam’s abs contract as he curls forward to breathe into Max’s ear.

“Don’t forget to breathe.” And Max lets out the breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding. Sam rocks his hips and drags his fingertips down Max’s torso from neck to waist.

“I know you said we could do it either way, but I’m partial to the bottom tonight.” And with that, Sam’s tongue is back in his mouth and Max is threading his fingers into soft brown hair to pull Sam down over him.

They kiss frantically while rolling around on the bed to pull off the last of their clothes. Max wraps a gentle but firm hand around Sam’s cock and can’t help but think they have to do this again; he has to be able to get this inside of him. While he’s pondering, Sam is coating his fingers with lube and reaching behind himself, his head thrown back and beautiful, breathy gasps escaping his lips.

“Wish I could see that. Or, better yet, do it.” Max muses, playing with the foreskin on Sam’s cock, pushing it down and bringing it back up making the head so shiny and so red.

“Next time. Don’t wanna wait.” Sam scoots forward so quick Max’s head is spinning before he realizes that the head of his own cock is already breached Sam open.

“The way you move should be illegal Winchester.” He groans, moving his hands to Sam’s hips to help steady him as Sam uses those moves to sink all the way down in one long stretch. “You you want a hand?” Max asks, moving his hand slightly as though he was going to grab Sam’s dick again.

Sam shakes his head, “No, just like this. It’s better like this.” Sam starts a steady up and down rhythm before his hips start gyrating in a figure eight, grinding Max’s cock inside his hole. Max flops down onto the bed.

“You keep up like that and this isn’t going to last long Sam.” He groans at the ceiling as Sam does his best to ride Max’s dick better than anyone else has, ever.

“Am I ruining you for all the other boys?” Sam laughs and that sensation rockets up Max’s spine. His balls are so high and tight, he’s not going to last another minute. Sam slams his hips down and rocks them again and Max can feel his stomach tightening. Refusing to let it end like this, He grabs Sam’s hips hard and fucks his hips up even as his cock throbs and lurches, filling Sam’s body with his come. He hears a sound and looks over at the door to see Alicia and Dean standing there. Sam’s head swivels and as soon as he sees his brother he’s coming, shooting so much and so hard that Max can feel the first spurt his his cheek and chin. Alicia looks like she wants to applaud. Dean looks like he wants to murder someone.

“Finally showing up to join the fun?” Sam asks, sleepily and not sounding at all embarrassed and suddenly, Max gets it.

“Do you share a lot? Cause me and Lici could be up for that.”


End file.
